Chapter 776
Chapter 776 is titled "The Hero of the Colosseum". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 21: "The Sea Beasts' Misunderstandings". Short Summary The dwarves charge into the SMILE Factory as Franky collapses from his injuries. Meanwhile, Kyros battles Diamante as Robin protects Rebecca. However, Diamante uses the move "Hira Release" to make spiked steel balls rain down on the Flower Field. The spiked balls manage to severely injure Kyros, but he continues to stand and battle Diamante, eventually cutting him down. Long Summary At the entrance to the SMILE Factory, Franky urges the dwarves to tear it down once and for all, and they gladly comply. As they rush in, Franky collapses from his wounds, entrusting Luffy to finish everything, as the chaos on the streets of Dressrosa continues. At the Flower Field, Diamante uses the move "Half Moon Glaive", causing a shockwave to rip across the field. Kyros, Rebecca, and Robin barely manage to avoid it, and Diamante taunts Kyros, saying that he has surpassed the former gladiator in strength and was now the true Hero of the Colosseum. Kyros states that he doesn't care about titles and honors as he charges Diamante, though the executive uses his fruit powers to avoid the former gladiator's strike. Kyros then collapses from fatigue, though Diamante commends him for his ability to run around the country and fight him on shaking ground while protecting his daughter all while doing it on only one leg, when a normal human would have collapsed long ago. Kyros bluntly states that he doesn't need a handicap, saying that he gave his leg to the man that gave him everything. Diamante then states that he will no longer give Kyros a handicap, but decides to play with him a little knowing that finishing him off would be much too easy. Diamante then pulls out several confetti cannons, which apparently shoot confetti into the air. This confuses Robin and Rebecca, but Diamante reveals that he has used his powers to create the confetti, and turns them into spiked steel balls. The balls then rain down on everyone present, and Kyros tells Robin to protect Rebecca. Robin reminds Kyros that he too is in danger, but Kyros states that he will be fine. As Diamante takes out a steel umbrella to protect himself, he gleefully wishes farewell to his three opponents, as surviving the spiked balls is next to impossible and entire armies have been taken out by this attack. However, Robin uses "Mil Fleur: Flower Umbrella" to shield Rebecca and herself with a canopy of flowers, while Kyros uses his sword to deflect all the balls that come his way, stating that he was not the captain of the kind of army that would fall prey to an attack like this. Diamante is shocked at Kyros' prowess, and as a last resort shoots Kyros in the leg, causing him to fall and be struck by the balls. Rebecca has a fit of rage at Diamante for his actions, and tries to rush at the executive, though Robin holds her back. Robin worriedly notices that the flower umbrella is near its limit and wonders when the rain will stop, when suddenly Kyros manages to stand up, telling Rebecca to drop her sword. Rebecca and Diamante are both shocked, and Rebecca urges her father to come to Robin's umbrella so he won't die. Kyros tells Rebecca that she has honored her mother's wish for her not to hurt people, as he remembers training her as Thunder Soldier to fight without hurting anyone, at the cost of her being jeered at by the other combatants. Despite Rebecca fighting in the Colosseum, Kyros knows that her hands are still clean and that Scarlett lives on in them. As Kyros charges toward Diamante, he tells Rebecca that he will not allow her to sully her hands on this wretched person. Diamante is shocked that Kyros is still moving, and wonders if his body is made of steel or if he has just gone insane as they clash swords. Kyros retorts that his pain is the proof of his humanity, which the Donquixote executive could never understand, as he recalls the times when he was Thunder Soldier, and says that the spiked ball rain that Diamante created was nothing compared to being forgotten by your loved ones and being unable to feel, and though his body is not made of steel, it embodies the anger Dressrosa feels toward the Donquixote Pirates. Diamante is even more shocked now at Kyros' will, but is confident that he is still the better swordsman. The two of them reach an impasse, and Diamante prepares to use another Half Moon attack to kill Kyros just like he did Scarlett. Kyros rushes toward Diamante while remembering Scarlett, and Diamante dares him to dodge his next strike, but the former gladiator refuses. Right as Diamante prepares to execute his attack, Kyros counters it and uses "Trueno Bastard" to break through Diamante's sword and cut the Donquixote executive down. Quick References Chapter Notes *The dwarves begin the destruction of the SMILE Factory, though Franky collapses after his battle with Senor Pink. *Diamante uses "Hira Release" to rain down spiked iron balls all over the Flower Field. *Kyros cuts Diamante down, but is heavily wounded in the process. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 776 ru:Глава 776